1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for processing a copy command directed to a first storage architecture for data that is stored in a second storage architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hosts in a data storage environment may submit data to a storage controller 2 that manages access to one or more storage devices. Hosts may be configured to use a set of data management commands for a Fixed Block Address (FBA) format, where data is expressed in fixed size Logical Block Addresses (LBAs). One such data management command is the SCSI extended copy (XCOPY) command that specifies a range of source logical addresses to copy to target logical addresses in one or more logical volumes.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for a storage controller to implement a copy command from a host expressing the source and target data as logical addresses.